Ronmione Episode 3 Paranoid
by HarryPotterFanFics
Summary: This song is based on the Jonas Brothers' hit song, "Paranoid". In this episode, Ron and Hermione get threatened that their secret will be revealed. What will happen in this episode?


Ronmione

The Jonas Brothers base the third episode of Ronmione on the hit song, "Paranoid". I would like to say, again, that I am not basing the episodes on songs that _I _like, but rather song that the readers will know well.

You can view the bottom of the episode for the next episode's name.

The Ronmione story is based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter's Ron/Hermione. I know that there are a lot of people out there who are like me, and also like the Ronmione stories.

In this episode, Ginny threatens Hermione and Ron that she will tell Harry that they are dating, if they don't help Ginny tell Harry how much she loves him. Will Hermione and Ron help Ginny, or will their secret be revealed to Harry? Read the episode to find out!

Before this episode starts, I would like to say that I don't own anything. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling, whom owns the small part of love for books in my heart.

Ladies and Gentleman: I present to you, "Paranoid".

Episode 3 – Paranoid

In the last episode, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had sort of a duel. Ron presented the 'Expelliarmus' curse on Draco's wand. The wand then flew across the room, hit the wall, and broke in half.

Hermione then ran to Ron and hugged him. Ron then said, "Are you sure you're not an angel, because I see your Halo." The episode was based on Beyonce's "Halo."

In "Paranoid", we start off at the end of "Halo".

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley slipped away from each other. They turned around to see Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood, staring down at Malfoy's broken wand.

"Look what you have done to Dracy's wand!" Luna cried.

"What is Dracy?" Hermione whispered.

"I have no idea," Ron replied.

"You better fix this, Weasley." Malfoy said.

"Oh, yeah, let me just go my personal wand fixer." Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand, "Let's go, Hermione."

Hermione and Ron walked out of the Great Hall doors, and headed over to the Gryffindor common room.

They walked through the hole in the wall, to see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, almost cemented together.

"Hey…" Ron said, awkwardly.

Immediately, Harry and Ginny split.

"Oh, hey, guys… What's going on?" Ginny said.

"Umm… I'm going to bed." Harry said, and ran up the Boys' dormitory steps.

Ginny stood up.

"You're secret is about to be revealed" she said.

"Uh huh, sure…" Ron nagged.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! It will be revealed, if you don't do something for me." Ginny said, and walked so close up to Ron and Hermione that they were afraid to breath.

"Anything, Ginny," Hermione said.

Ron's .

All right, she obviously really doesn't want anyone to find out.

"Splendid, you two need to tell Harwy how much I love him." Ginny drooled.

"No way! I am _so _not doing that! That's way too awkward!" Hermione cried.

"Okay, then, I guess I'll just go and tell Harry that you two are…"

"_No! _You can't do that!" Ron shouted.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Ginny said, and turned around towards the boys' steps.

"Fine! We'll tell Harry!" Hermione said.

"Alright, go, right now." Ginny said.

"Fine," Hermione said. She grabbed Ron's hand, and they stomped up the steps, towards where Harry was hopefully awake.

Ron burst through the doors, waking up everyone in the dorm.

"Huh, what's going on?" Neville asked, clearly tired.

"Everyone out except for Harry!" Hermione yelled, trying to sound like a boy.

She then hid beside Harry's bed so no one could see her.

Neville and the rest of Harry's roommates all ran out of the doors, and slammed them shut.

"Okay, we have 2 important things to tell you." Ron announced, as Hermione walked towards him, and stood beside him.

"First of all, Ginny wants us to tell you how much she loves you." Hermione said.

Ron then changed his voice to a very girly one, "Oh, Harry, I love you so much!" It was clear that he was trying to impersonate Ginny.

"Second of all," Hermione said, sitting at the end of Harry's bed, Ron then joining her, "Harry, this is really important. We knew that we would tell you at one point, but this seems like the best time to tell you."

"What is it?" Harry asked, anxiously.

"The truth is…"

Neville's P.O.V.

"What are they doing in there? It has to have been at least 20 minutes!" I said, impatient.

"Actually, Neville, it's only been 3 minutes." Seamus Finnigan said.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and I were all standing outside of our dorm, waiting for Harry and Ron to let us back in.

'But who was that other person that had been with them?' I thought to myself, 'Maybe it was Hermione?'

I love Hermione. But, obviously Ron and Hermione had something important to tell Harry, and it must have been a pretty big secret.

Ginny's P.O.V.

'Where are Ron and Hermione? They should have been back a long time ago!' I thought to myself. 'They must still be telling Harry how much I love him. But surely, it wouldn't take them that long!'

I'm going to look for them.

I charged up the Boys' dormitory steps, towards Harry's dorm, where I saw Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, waiting impatiently outside of the door.

"Out of my way!" I barked, trying to push through them.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger have told us not to let anyone in." Dean said.

"Do you think I give a damn? Let me through! Harwy must have gave you instructions to let me in!" I demanded.

"Actually, no he didn't. Not even are we allowed to go back in! Ron and Hermione have something important and secretive to tell Harry!" Dean announced.

'No, they can't be telling Harry that…' I thought to myself, 'they just can't.'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione's P.O.V.

"Why won't you just tell me, speak up!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, please don't raise your voice! We must whisper it to you incase Neville, Seamus, or Dean hear us!" Hermione said.

"If it's so important, why don't you just tell me!" Harry demanded.

"Shut up, Harry! I will whisper it to you!" Ron said, as he walked over to Harry, to whisper into his ear.

"The truth is…"

Luna and Draco's P.O.V.

Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood sat at the end of the Slytherin table, alone, and quiet.

They sat there, staring at Draco's broken wand.

Draco said, "To love you, Luna, I must be Paranoid."

THE END

Thank you so much for reading the third episode, "Paranoid". I know that it's not as long as the second episode, but I am sure that the 4th episode will be longer than this one.

Speaking of the 4th episode, it is called "Love Story," inspired by Taylor Swift.

"Love Story" will be released when I am done writing it, thanks for reading!


End file.
